FLYING CLASSES
by Saeshmea
Summary: Severus is challenged by Hooch to a broom race, but he can't fly and Minerva offers herself to teach him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just own the plot of this story, since all the characters were greatly created by J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I'm not really sure of how I've end up liking MMSS pairing more than MMAD, but that's it… .. . I hope you like it ;-)

**Flying classes – Part 1 – The challenge**

It was Wednesday, after all the classes had ended and all the teachers were at the teachers' room when Severus Snape came in carrying a broken broom that threw onto the large table.

Everybody looked at him, or better said, everybody looked at the big bump on his head.

"Did you fell from the broom, Severus?" Hooch said laughing at the other side of the table.

"No, I didn't Rolanda… it was one of your students who crashed with me!" he yelled upset.

"There's no reason to shout, Severus… It was an accident" McGonagall pointed "But you should let Poppy to take a look to that"

"An accident!" he shouted madly.

"Maybe you should be more carefully while you walk, Sev" Hooch muttered taking the broom and repairing it with a spell.

"Maybe you should teach your students better how to fly!" he replied.

"Oh no…" Flitwick sighted taking his hands to his head, sitting next to Hooch.

"Better? Are you saying I don't know how to teach my pupils, Severus Snape?" She stood up banging the table with both punches.

"Rolanda, please" McGonagall tried to calm down the situation.

"That's what I meant" Snape said.

"Oh, come on… don't act like children, please" McGonagall begged being in the middle of them both.

"Maybe you would do it better than me?" Hooch yelled.

"At least, they wouldn't fell onto the teachers while flying around the school"

"Done, then" she said.

"Done what?" McGonagall wondered in a scream looking at her friend.

"I challenge you, Severus Snape!" Hooch's finger was now pointing at the black-dressed teacher "I challenge you to an obstacle race above the lake at the end of the term"

"That's in three weeks!" Snape exclaimed, his face expression suddenly changing from hate to hidden fear.

"I know. If you win I'll hand over my position to you" she looked at him with defying eyes then "If I do, you will have to please me during the rest of the year"

"This is senseless" McGonagall muttered.

"I accept" Severus said.

….

It was Friday night when Minerva McGonagall was checking the corridors before go to bed and suddenly listened a deafening noise coming from the dungeons. She wondered what had happened, sure that there had to be some students from the Slytherin house awake, when she noticed the lights of Severus' office were on.

She hesitated between knocking the door or not when she listened to the noise of crystal breaking and Severus groaning. She opened the door instinctively and came in.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed finding all the books of the shelves lying on the floor, all the vases broken, and all the furniture moved from place. And above all that mess, Severus covered on bruises and blood, with a very old broom on his hand.

"Minerva!" Severus exclaimed standing up ashamed and limping. "Don't you know how to knock a door?" he asked regaining his sever posture and his threatening tone.

"You have no idea of how to fly, do you?" she wondered at the same time that her hand moved her wand agilely to clean the mess up.

"I don't" he confessed "But I'm a quick learner" he advised "so please… don't tell about this to anyone"

"I won't" she assured "but… Why didn't you just refuse the challenge?" She giggled and kept her wand once the books, pieces of crystal and furniture had come back to its usual place.

"I couldn't! It would be the same as defeat… and I've never lost a challenge!" he said, holding his neck later, surely because it was in pain.

"Can I have a look?" she asked, not waiting for his answer and making him sit down on his chair. Before he could say anything her hands were already on his shoulders, massaging his muscles and lessening his pain. "Do you feel better now?" she wondered.

"Yes" he was amazed "Thanks" by the power of her fingers "How did you do that?"

"I learned it when I was a Quidditch player"

"Oh, you were…? So you can fly?"

"Of course I can!" She laughed sitting on the desk in front of him and crossing her legs "Ro and I were in the same famine team after Hogwarts…"

"Oh, Minerva would you…?" but he shut himself up before finished "Never mind"

"It would be a pleasure" she said standing up.

"What?"

"… Teaching you. Wasn't this what you were going to ask?" she accepted his look as a yes and continued "Deal then" she said "I won't tell anyone you can't fly, and you won't tell Rolanda I've been helping you to win her, ok?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying classes – part 2 **

The next morning Severus was talking with Dumbledore about the next term timetable during the breakfast when a white owl with emerald feathers on its neck cross the dining room and stopped in front of them.

"Isn't that your owl, Min?" Poppy asked to Minerva pointing at the bird on the other side of the teachers table.

"It looks like her" Minerva answered not giving more attention to the animal and coming back to her discussion with Filtwick about transformation charms.

Severus took the note on the owl's foot while Albus gave her the half of the cookie he was eating.

"It's Minerva's owl, isn't it?" Albus wondered.

"How can I know" Severus replied coldly "I don't recognize all the staff's pets"

Dumbledore smiled giving the rest of the sweet to the bird.

"Well… you could look who the letter comes from"

"It's not hers" he lied hiding the beautiful handwriting in emerald ink.

"I must be mistaken, then" Albus muttered while the animal fly away "I'm sorry"

"Never mind" Severus said taking a look to the short note.

_After breakfast, at the other side of the lake, behind the big stone._

He glanced at the sender of the paper on his hands and noticed she was looking at him too. When his eyes met hers, she smiled facing back to Filtwick, and Severus faced back to Albus.

"He's afraid of me" Hooch said to Poppy wildly beating the toast he'd just taken "Have you noticed how he avoids looking at me?" she giggled.

"You're taking this too far" Poppy said on a sight.

"Are you sure he was looking at you?" Trelawney entered into the conversation "I'd swear he was looking for someone else's eyes…"

"Don't be silly, Sibyll… He's afraid of the challenge" she laughed and took another toast.

….

About an hour and a half later, at the other side of the lake, behind the big stone, Severus was sitting on the ground with his old broom when noticed a shadow in the sky coming towards him very fast.

He stood up and, before he could distinct what it was, Minerva appeared ridding her silver broom and carrying another one on her left hand. She was wearing her green cloak and was covered with her hood.

"I'm sorry" she apologized for being late uncovering her head "I was sure it was under my bed, but it ended up being at the bottom of my wardrobe" She dismounted and handed the stick to Severus.

"I have mine" he said.

"You mean that piece of junk" she giggled "That's not going to take you higher than five meters from the ground…"

"It's enough for me" he pointed.

"But not for the race" she said "Do you want to learn how to fly or do you want to sweep behind Hooch?"

"I want to see her defeated!" He exclaimed.

"Great. Then, take the broom, please"

Severus took the bright wooden broom she was giving to him with his both hands, firmly.

"I thought we were going to be discreet" he pointed while Minerva left her silver broom onto a plane stone and took off her cloak. "I had to lie Albus about your owl"

"I know, I'm sorry… Thistle was supposed to give you the note before breakfast, but as you've noticed, she loves Albus' cookies"

"You should tea-" he was going to say that she should teach her owl to obey her orders, but he blocked when met Minerva dressed with her flying clothes: a pair of riding boots that made her taller than she already was, blue worn-out jeans and a tartan blouse with a bow on the neck… all that unusual attire on her remarked her famine curves and made her look younger than her daily green or tartan dresses.

"It's not comfortable to fly wearing skirt, you know" she advised smiling at his surprised face. "Show me what you can do" she suggested stepping back so he could detach better. But she quickly noticed he wasn't even able to stand the broom "Alright… let's start from the beginning, then" She approached him and hold the stick with him. "You have to be sure of yourself… be confident. Now, leave the broom on the ground" He followed her orders like an obedient pupil "… and ask the broom to come up"

"Up" he said.

"Not like that!" Minerva shouted "Securely, Severus! With strength on your voice… she has to understand that you give the orders… It's you who own the broom, Severus!"

"Up!" he yelled and the stick obeyed coming to his hand for his surprise.

"Well done!" she congratulated him "Now, sit down… Your back has to be straight and firm, your shoulders relaxed, but your hands have to grab the stick strongly. Great" she was walking around him, he felt like being back to his school days "Now… bend your knees and with a delicate movement of your ankles, stand on the tip of your feet and… fly!"

Before she'd finished Severus was already flying up but not stopping.

"Come back, Severus!" she shouted, but he continued going higher and higher… Quickly, she opened her hand and her broom came on its own… she jump up and followed Severus faster than any broomer had ever gone. When she reached him she grabbed the tip of his broom and it stopped climbing the sky. "Are you ok?" she wondered. He was embracing the stick strongly with arms and legs, like if it was bench he was going to fell from. "At least, you haven't fall down" she said looking around. They were enough high to see the full castle, the forbidden wood and Hogsmeade. When she looked back at Severus he had sit up on the right position. "Let's go down" she said.

"I can't" he muttered.

"Don't worry… I'll do it for you, this time" grabbing the tip of his broom again, she pushed it down softly and the two of them began to descent.

"Thanks" he said when they reached the ground.

"You needn't… but since I had never listen you say that, I'll accept them" she smiled taking the brooms.

"Have we finished?"

"Yes… I think this was enough for today… we'll continue tomorrow in the forest" she said putting on her cloak again.

"In the forbidden forest?"

"Yes, the trees will stop you if you fly too high" she left go a sweet laugh and took Severus' old broom from the ground. "How did you came?" she wondered.

"Walking" he told "there's no way to appear out from the castle.

"Let me ride you back, then" she offered charming the stick of her broom to make it longer.

"No… I'm fine… it's a nice walk"

"Don't be silly… I can give you some advises during the journey and… trust me… nobody will see us coming back together… I wouldn't like that either"

Unable to reject the offer a second time, Severus sat down at the back of her silver broom, and hesitated before put his hands on her waist to hold on.

"You should grab me harder if you don't want to get wet while we cross the lake, Severus" she advised, and when he stopped noticing the ground under his feet he closed his eyes and stopped hesitating and rounded her waist with both arms.

After a while, he opened his eyes… they were flying a few inches above the water… among the lake fog, so nobody could see them… He looked down… the tip of her feet touched the water a while drawing circles on the lake and they climbed higher. They were approaching to the castle's side of the lake when Minerva turned to the left and passed behind Hagrid's house as fast that nobody would had seen anything else than a blur. They entered into the forest, and behind a big tree, they stopped.

"Now you just have to walk five minutes to the door" she said giving him the two brooms she was carrying.

"This is yours" he said.

"You can keep it… I don't use it since Rolanda gave me the silver one last Christmas… You can use it to practice how to detach in your room… but don't try to fly" she giggled and he smiled.

"I won't"

And she was going to leave when he interrupted her "Minerva"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me? I mean… Rolanda is a good friend of yours"

"She is… but she's too much competitive… If you could just won her she would maybe stop being so childish sometimes"

"But if I win she would might leave the school" he said remembering the deal on the challenge was he could choose whoever he wanted to her position as flying teacher.

"I know… but I trust on your professionalism to choose the right person. See you later!" and she fly off.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter ;-)_

_A/N: Thank you VERY MUCH to all of you that follow this story from the beginning, not caring about my horrible mistakes… Thank you to all of you that have left SO NICE replies about my ffic… I hope you enjoy this part and I promise I'll try to not be so late on the next update ;-) XOXOXO_

**Flying classes - 3**

One week later…

A blur crossed the sky drawing a black rainbow that finished in the middle of the forbidden forest.

"I'd never imagined you would improve so much in just a week!" Minerva congratulated her pupil when he climbed down the broom. "Now we just have to practice more on the obstacles and you'll be ready for the race" she smiled.

"It's all thanks to you, Minerva…" Severus said "I would have never been able to fly without your help"

Suddenly, somehow, their hands met on the broom stick, and she felt his cold skin while he noticed her trembling fingers. They were very close, so close to each other that she had to raise her head a little to meet his black eyes. He looked at her too and stepped closer, but she stepped back cutting the bond they had onto the wooden stick.

"We should come back" she said "it's getting darker and we should be at the dining room…"

He said nothing… just sat back again onto his broom and followed her among the big trees. She was going faster than ever, and once they'd reached the end of the woods, he stopped seeing her… she had gone.

…..

At the dining room of the Hogwarts Castle there were just three empty sits in the professor's table between Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore when the food appeared on the plates.

"Where's Minerva?" Hooch asked to Poppy when she occupied one of the three empty chairs.

"I haven't seen her since lunch time…" she answered whispering.

"She's not the only one missing today" Trelawney commented entering in the conversation like always "… and it's not the first time that this happens this week"

"What do you hint at, Sybill?"

"I don't hint at nothing, Rolanda… I just say that your friend and Professor Snape are always disappeared at the same time"

"That's ridiculous, Sybill… you should spent more time attending the present and less looking at the future… Minerva's been my friend since long ago and…" Right then the doors opened and McGonagall came in and crossed the room while with her hands put a lock of hair back to its right place. "You see…" Rolanda smirked "I'm not seeing Severus coming back with her…"

At the same moment that Minerva sat down next to Poppy, the big wooden doors opened again, more savagely and nosily that they'd done before, to let Severus Snape come in.

"Just like yesterday" Sybill said before turning back to her plate not listening to Rolanda's complains.

"Where have you been all day?" Poppy asked to her friend, who was looking at the new arrival.

Severus looked tired, but regained his breathing while walking to the only empty chair missed, between Albus and her.

"Minerva?" Poppy insisted.

"What, oh… sorry Poppy… I've been out of the castle…" her look was following his steps up the stairs and back to the table.

"Good evening" he said while sitting down.

"Hello Severus" she replied with a very low voice and turning back to Poppy.

"Good evening Severus… what's the matter of your delay tonight?" Dumbledore wondered "You were always so punctual that I am beginning to worry…" and he left go one of his giggles "Is there any special witch implied in your new behavior?"

"Of course not!" he yelled so loud that some students looked at their table "And if there was, I don't think I would tell you, professor…" he told more calmly, and noticed Minerva's look at his neck.

"So I may be right…" Albus smirked.

"I didn't…" Severus muttered, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Well… Anyway, I know that whatever the reason of these lately delays is, you'll manage it with the respect and kindness it deserves…"

Severus didn't reply, but gazed at Minerva a while and notice she was blushing.

"Min, I'll need you tomorrow afternoon to help me with the race's obstacles" Hooch said holding out her arm to take the juice jug.

"I told you, Rolanda… I'm not going to participate on your stupid childish game in any way"

"Oh, come on… it will be funny!" she said serving herself and Poppy's glass "It will be like old times… just that now I'm fitter than you" she giggled.

"That's ridiculous" they listened Severus muttered.

"Excuse me?" Rolanda asked moving her head to look at him.

"Nothing, I said nothing…"

"You did, Severus…" Albus said "You observed it was ridiculous that Minerva was as fit as Rolanda, something I absolutely agree with"

"Oh… and can you tell me which kind of proofs you have to assure that?" Rolanda wondered.

"Excuse me…" Minerva suddenly said "I love being the subject of your so interesting conversation, but I'm not going to stay to hear another childish argument between you two" she stood up looking at both Severus and Rolanda and left.

"What's the matter with her?" Rolanda asked taking more bread.

"You" Severus answered standing from his chair and leaving too.

…..

"Minerva!" he made her stop at the top of the staircase. When she turned round, he blocked and was just able to say "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… I know Rolanda very good, but we're not twenty or thirty anymore… I just wish she behaved like an adult…"

Severus has climbed the stairs to the level she was and they were now as close as they'd been in the forest "Minerva… before… you've left so quickly…"

"I'm tired, Severus, I really need a shower and go to bed, so… better we talk on another moment, ok?"

"Alright… see you tomorrow, at the same time?"

Minerva just nodded with her head and continued her way to her bedroom.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Flying classes – 4**

"I can't!" Severus Snape yelled from the top of the tallest tree of the forest.

"Oh, come on… it looks different from here, but you just have to let yourself fall with the broom, stop right before you touch the ground, and go straight on until you reach the lake avoiding the fences I've charmed on the way… ok?" she looked at him and he glanced her scared "Come on, I'll go first… try to catch me!" and before finish the words she'd already jumped down with her broom.

Severus saw Minerva falling down and jumped behind her, yelling like if he was going to die. Right before crash with the ground, Minerva made a fast movement and disappeared among the trees… Severus wasn't so stylish, but followed her.

"Come on Severus!" Minerva shouted looking back to watch how he got around with the obstacles.

"Care-!" he yelled out suddenly increasing his speed to catch her before she crashed against the big rocks near the lake. He pushed her out of the broom and they both felt into the water.

"Are you ok?" he wondered helping Minerva to stand up… Her hair was falling over her shoulders, and her clothes were so wet he could see her skin under the fabric. He'd never found her so beautiful… They were close… very close to each other. So close that he was breathing on her lips and she could see deeply into his black eyes.

"I'm fine" she said suddenly walking out of the water and drying her clothes with a spell… Severus followed her and found the brooms broken on the ground.

"We could have got really hurt" he muttered.

"Yes… thank you, Severus"

"You saved me once, it was my time now" he said smiling and sitting on the ground.

"Would you like some tea?" Minerva asked.

"Sure"

She knelt down on the ground and touch the grass with her wand… suddenly a cloth appeared under them, and onto it, a couple cups, a teapot, and some biscuits.

"Where did you get this from?" he wondered tasting one of the biscuits while she served the hot tea.

"From my bedroom… I always have some tea ready to serve"

"They are delicious… these are not from Hogwarts kitchen"

"No, they're not" she giggled "I made them yesterday"

"You like cooking?"

"Of course I do… I can do more things than teaching" she said giving him his cup and taking a biscuit herself. "Severus… yesterday I was checking the next term timetables with Albus when he said something…" she stopped to look at him "Severus all the school thinks we're having an affair"

"But we're not" he said leaving his cup on the cloth "What did he said?"

"He just said we shouldn't worry, that there's not any rule in the school against relationships between the staff and so we needn't hide"

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"NO! Albus is not able to keep a secret, and if Rolanda finds out I'm teaching you how to fly she's going to make fun of you for the rest of your life… and won't talk me again for the rest of mine… I just said nothing…"

"Thank you" he said.

"There's nothing to thank, Severus… I'm really enjoying myself doing this"

A while later Minerva notice Severus was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… it's the first time I see you with your hair down… out of that bun" he muttered "You look…" he stopped himself, looking for a word to tell his surprise in an appropriate way "…different" he finally said. Minerva blushed, but tried to stay on her serious usual face.

"Severus… I think we should stop our classes" she told "You've improved enough to practice on your own and… it's the only way to stop that stupid rumor before it gets worst"

"But won't be able to…" he said.

"You will" she declared suddenly holding his hands onto the cloth. Once again, they were very close, so close that the tip of her nose was almost tickling his chin. But once again, she broke that closeness apart. "We should come back now…" and while she stood up the cups, the empty plates and the cloth disappeared. "It will be a long walk… I'll fix the brooms tonight"

* * *

"Minerva McGonagall!" Rolanda Hooch's voice yelled at the castle's hall.

"What's the matter now, Ro?" Minerva asked stopping her way and coming back downstairs to attend her friend, carrying the two broken brooms with her.

"What happened?" Rolanda asked.

"Nothing… I… felt over the broom"

"But you're carrying two"

"That's because I crashed with one of the students so I tell him I would repair his broom too"

"Alright… Now…" Hooch muttered trying to remember why she required her friend "Oh, yeah… What's this I've heard about you and the fool of Severus Snape being together?"

"Firstly, stop yelling at me, you're not my mother, Rolanda. Secondly, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sybill is sure that you're having an affair with that silly wizard…"

Minerva left go a laugh "When have you began to believe all what Sybill says? She can't even guess the clothes she's going to wear tomorrow"

"But you two have been coming late at dinner all this week… and I'm sure the owl that's sending notes to him is yours!"

"Rolanda, you're kind of obsessed with Severus, you know…"

"That's because I can't bear him!"

"I don't understand why… he's a good teacher and a gentle wizard"

"Ahá! So you do are having something with him!"

"I'm not having anything with anyone, Rolanda… now, if you please, I'd love to go to my rooms"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Thank you very much for all your comments… I'm very glad you like my fic^^ The next chapter will be the last one, but I'm going to update my other two HP Ffics after finishing this ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Flying classes - 5**

…

A knocking at the door woke him up before any light came into the room from the little window of the dungeon. He lighted on a candle with his wand and walked to the door sleepily.

"Minerva!" he surprised himself after meeting her standing up at the corridor.

"May I come in?" she asked, and he opened the door wider so she could walk inside.

"What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"

"Everything's fine, I just came to make sure you don't give up at the last minute"

"I won't lie… I did think on not leaving my bedroom…"

"You'll be fine… You are good at flying, Severus… I've been watching you all these days you've kept practicing on your own and… I do think you can win the challenge"

They kept looking at each other in silence… He raised his hands and placed them on her waist… it was like an instinctive move to make sure she wouldn't run away… but she didn't move, she kept staring at him, just that his eyes now showed a kind of fear… He approached to her lips, but then she got free from his hands and stepped back.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he exclaimed upset.

"Doing what?"

"Stepping back every time we get close… If you don't like me just tell me and I'll stop this"

"It's not that…" she muttered "I do like you… These days I… I've met a different you and I've really had a lot of fun with you…"

"But…"

"But I'm not sure that this could be right"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't share anything, we don't like the same things… you're the head of Slytherin, I'm the head of Gryffindor; I like spells, you like potions; I love animals, you hate them; I…"

"We share our feelings" he interrupted her.

"What?"

"I like you and you like me… It can't be more complicate than that"

"It is"

"It doesn't matter if we don't like the same things now… we'll find new things to enjoy together… If you at least give me a chance"

She smiled and looked at him, he couldn't understand what his eyes were saying. She approached him, stood on her tiptoes, grabbed his neck and kissed his lips. It was a short kiss, but before their lips were too far from each other he grabbed her waist and kissed her back.

"Severus" Minerva muttered stepping apart.

"What is it now?" he wondered, not believe she could be that much stubborn.

"The sun is coming up, we should go to have breakfast if you don't want to be late for your race"

"You're right" he said stealing one last kiss from her lips.

…

All the school new about the race professors Hooch and Snape were having, so all the students left their luggage ready before breakfast time and joined the staff at the border of the lake to watch it.

Minerva flew with her broom to the other side to be away from the crowd of students claiming for Snape to fell down.

Albus was the race's judge… he loved that kind of silly competitive games… he really was enjoying himself when Rolanda passed above his head while Snape hadn't even move. He was nervous, and when he finally got the broom to obey him, Rolanda was already at the middle of the lake passing through big magic water arrows. He sped off and soon caught her above the forbidden forest trees.

"You're good!" Hooch shouted from his broom.

"Thanks" he grinned from his.

"But not as good as me!" she mocked, speeding back to the lake, where they had to go in zigzags until the bridge, which was the end of the race.

Severus wouldn't let her win, so he followed her the faster he could, until he passed her and saw Minerva waiting for him at the bridge, and he though on their kiss, and the happy they would be together… and when he came back to his thoughts he could just listen her shouting "Severus, up!" before feeling himself drowning. He had distracted himself and had flown so low that the broom touched the water making him lose his balance.

She didn't thought it twice, Minerva called the broom she'd given to Severus and it came to her. She jumped down the bridge and flew to him in the middle of the lake.

"You're ok?" she wondered offering her hand to help him climb up. "I told you not to fly so close to the water… What the hell were you thinking on?" she yelled at him while they were reaching the bridge.

"On you…" he said coming down the broom.

"I won!" Hooch exclaimed "You'll have to obey me for the rest of the year, Severus" she laughed.

"I don't care…" he said "I got a better prize" and he turned back to Minerva and embraced her, getting her wet, while they kissed.

"I can't believe it!" Hooch yelled out "It was true!"

"Oh, my god, Minerva, I'm so happy…" Poppy Pomfrey said holding her friend's hands.

"It's nothing serious" Minerva quickly pointed "I mean… It could become something…" she glanced at Severus "…but we're just giving a chance to us" and she smiled.

THE END.

A/N: This is the end for this but… I'm not sure, I've thought on writing a sequel now that I'm on holidays and have time… What do you think?


	6. SEQUEL

**Hello people^^ I just post the first chapter of Flying classes Sequel: LEARNING HOW TO LOVE... I hope you enjoy it as well. Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed this fanfic.**


End file.
